Germany x Depressed Suicidal! Reader
by lolyoudroppedyoursushi45
Summary: Germany had found out you were depressed since your parents had passed away and you been getting bullied at school? What will happen? [[ Ciao this is my first story I posted on here and writing it at 3am, I wrote this half asleep. So, sorry if it isn't good, enjoy! ]]


Ludwig looked over to you, blinking a few times as he grabbed a cloth and wiped your face. "You got (favourite food) on your cheek." He said, putting it away and smiling slightly. "Ah, thank you." you said, a blank expression on your face as you continued to eat. Ludwig had taken you to your favourite restaurant to cheer you up. Your parents had passed away and people were bullying you at school recently, the only one you could rely on was Ludwig. He had been your best friend since you moved into town. "You know, those people who are bullying you at school." Ludwig said, taking a sip of his drink. "Whatever they say, you know it's not true, right?" He asked, looking at you. You stared at him, putting your fork down and sighed. "I don't know. Everyone at school is so pretty and skinny.. And here I am ugly-" you said as he interrupted. "Nein, you are beautiful and you know it. People at your school are just a bunch of idiots." He said, slightly irritated from knowing that someone like you gets bullied. No matter what he said, you'd seem to always think it's a lie, that people just have a need to say it to be polite. The thought of it made you almost cry, you looked down, grabbing onto your pants and clenching it tightly. 'I just doubt it.. You just say it to be nice..' she repeated in her head, oh how you wanted to say it to him, but it didn't wanna come out. No matter how hard you tried. It felt like you were going to burst into tears. But you kept it in, you didn't want to let Ludwig know you were that weak. "Y/N, I have to go to training, I'll pay and then I'll be on my way, you can make it home yourself right? I'm afraid that Feliciano will skip training again. I'll come over your place after I'm done. Okay?" Ludwig said as you nodded.

Ludwig had paid and left, you stood on the sidewalk, walking. It was a cloudy day, slightly windy. 'Why am I feeling like this.. Bullying isn't that bad.. My parents gone is okay.. Ludwig faking to be my friend is.. Alright too..' thoughts ran through your head, mostly about Ludwig not liking you, Feliciano and Kiku not liking you, everyone avoiding you and leaving you. You barely cared about the bullying and of course you parents, are the most you missed so much it hurt. Tears ran down your cheek, you couldn't bare it anymore. Only if everything disappeared, nothing but the dark would surround you. Be completely gone. You were surprised to be thinking like that, the person you knew before was cheerful and never frowned. You had changed so much since then. 'No one will miss me when I'm gone right? They will be glad.' you said, walking home, you felt miserable the whole walk that one question in her mind repeating. 'Am I doing it?' you grabbed your key from your pocket as you finally arrived to your house, unlocking your door and walking in, you now lived alone. Ludwig would mostly stay over until you had fallen asleep at night since your parents passed. You looked at the knife drawer, you slowly walked to it, opening it and grabbing the sharpest knife. You soon locked the front door and walked into the bathroom, locking it also. Your hands were shaking, you wanted to get away as soon as possible. You clenched the knife handle and started to cut vertically on your wrist. Clenching your hand as tight, you whimpered. The cut was deep, it started to bleed as you continued to make more, screaming slightly. A knock on the front door could be heard, you screamed as you made it even deeper. Ludwig knocked harder. You hated to do it, but it was your only choice. You heard the front door unlock as you made one more cut before collapsing onto the floor. You had forgot you gave a spare key to Germany. You heard footsteps run up the stairs as he began banging on the door. "Y/N! Y/N! Open this door! Y/N!" He yelled. Your (eye color) eyes fled with tears. "Ludwig.." You faintly said before you went unconscious. You woke up in a hospital bed, blinking a few times to get adjusted to the light, you saw Ludwig sitting right beside you, he looked worried. "Y/N? You're up?!" He said surprisingly, looking at you. You sat up your wrist was really sore. "Ludwig?" you asked nervously before Ludwig sat up and hugged you. "You dummkopf. You had us all worry!" He said, still hugging you. You hugged back. "W-Who's us?" you said. Ludwig looked at you. "Mein gott.. Feliciano, Kiku and I of course," he said, his bright blue eyes looked into yours. "When you recover, you will run 10 laps, got it?" He said, he was relieved that your were okay. "Ich liebe dich." he said, smiling slightly. You blushed a bright pink and smiled. "Aye, captain." you said, "Oh, and you will no longer be going to school, I will personally home school you and train you, from now on. We will be living together. Nothing like today will veer happen again. I will protect you at all costs." Ludwig said. You hugged Ludwig. "I love you." You said while tightly hugging him. 'He cares.. A lot. All I was thinking was false.' you thought, that thought made you happy. "Ve!~ Bella! You had us so scared!" Feliciano and Kiku came into the room. You stopped hugging Ludwig and looked at them. "Mr. Ludwig contacted us right away when he arrived here." Kiku said, guilt struck you. "I'm sorry for making you worry." you said. "Ow." you whimpered as you slightly rubbed your wrist. "Y/N, the nurse said you'll be here for a day. So you should get some rest." Ludwig said, kissing your forehead with a little smile. "I promise I will protect you." He whispered and left the room with Feliciano and Kiku. You watched them leave, you face bright red. 'Why did I ever think about doing this.. This was a stupid idea. Even though I had thoughts. They were never true... Bullying will stop.. My parents are safe. I have Germany.. Everything will be just fine now, I know it.' you thought with a smile, laying down and as you closed your eyes, falling asleep.


End file.
